


Highschool Sucks

by typicalGodcomplex



Series: Highschool Sucks [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13, Angst, Biting, Blood Play, Bondage, Complex Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Eye Trauma, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, HUGE AU JUST LET ME LIVE, Heartbreak, Hickies, Highschool AU, Highschool Drama, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Polyamory, Probably nsfw at some point, Some relatonships are just hinted at, Weirdness, back stories, fuck it why not, human trolls, i'm just goin with it man, idk where 'm going with this, lotsa fluff, not me lol, shut up, terezi can still do her thang, who knows how
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalGodcomplex/pseuds/typicalGodcomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave likes Karkat.... And John. Yikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highschool Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I fucked up so much man but I think I fixed it

Dave's POV:

"You can't just NOT go to the party this Saturday, I don't care how cool you think you are," Your friend Terezi huffs. She's been trying to drag you to Fef's party for at least a week. Sure, her and Eridan throw fucking rad parties, but they're never really your scene. Plus, they never let you DJ. So fuck that. "Unless it's a gig I'm not going TZ. And I AM cool. Period end of story man. Not just me who says that." She rolls her glazed whitish eyes behind her glasses and you smile slightly. Even if she can't see, she has the best eye roll out there. "You're coming to the party. Period end of story. Promise me." Oh not this bullshit. Fuck this she KNOWS full and well you can't say know when she says that. She sticks out her pinky, in front of you instead of toward you. She still hasn't quite gotten the hang of where to put her hands, even if her accident was several years ago, before you knew her. You give in and hook your pinky with hers. "Fine. You totally owe me." She gave a toothy smile and her signature laugh before slugging you right in your arm. "OW Red what the fuck?" She faced you head on instead of pointing her ear to you. "You better not be crossing your fingers. It's mean to take advantage of blind people Dave. Quit smirking I can FEEL you smirking." You quit smirking. "C'mon Red You know me better than that." She made a face and rolled her eyes just as the bell rang. She pulled out her walking stick and unfolded it before turning around to go to her class. "Byyyyyyyeeeeee TZ," You say in an obnoxious stereotypical teen girl voice. "Smell you later Striderrrrrr," She laughed before you both finished with shouting "Literally!" back at each other. 

You and TZ had been friends for years, and have the normal good-bye routine down pat. You two dated for awhile in middle school, but it never really worked out. She was pissed at you for that for awhile, but you're glad you two were able to work it out. You actually met her in the waiting room while she was going to therapy for her accident. You think she was like 9 or 10 when it happened, but the recovery was hard, and it really took a toll on her mentally. She says wears bright red sunglasses because she thinks they're cool, but you're one of the very few who know its because of the red scars surrounding her eyes. Even if they are fairly small compared to your own, you suppose they FEEL a lot bigger than they are. A weird plus side of the accident though, was her ability to smell and taste colors and even objects. She could do this before the accident apparently, but not nearly as well as she can now. You stifle an embarrassed smile as you remember how you two messed around when you two were stupid kids. The 'taste' thing, really came in handy. You still love her, just.... not in that way. You two make better friends anyway. 

You step into your AP biology class which your best friend made you take. Half way through the door, a hand claps down on your shoulder. You almost flinch, a flashback crossing through your mind quickly. You're about to spin around and break whoever just touched you's arm when you hear the voice that will always make you smile. "Hey Dave!! Missed you before school." You walk out of the doorway with him still latched onto you, getting out of the way of other students. "Yeah?" You say, allowing a crooked smile surround the word. "Yeah!! You always see me before school, what's up?" What was up is you were with Karkat in the fucking bathroom. Yeah, there's another one. You never were one for a 'normal' relationship. The fuck is that even supposed to mean? "Yeah man I was just late. No worries." John idly runs his teeth over his braces, a habit for him, and horrible horrible reason for why you're falling for him. You bite your cheek. "You sure?" He looks concerned. "Yeah," You force a reassuring smile. Roxy, Eridan, and, of course, Karkat, file in, along with a few others in your class. "Aww lovebirds shouldn't you be sitting down?" You hear a very distinct, very annoying British accent ask you. You hear a slap and turn around to see Roxy scolding him. Her and rose are some of the only people he actually listens to, and he sat silently while she grumbled at him. Johns eyes grew wide. "You don't think they think I'm like..... Y'know. Do you?" You snorted. "They don't think you're gay and the tardy bell is gonna ring soon, He's an ass but he's right, c'mon lets go." He blushes and follows you quietly to your seats. 

You, in your opinion, have the best goddamn seat in the class. You sit at tables, with John next to you, and Karkat across from you. The combination of John grabbing your arm and thigh innocently and excitedly and Karkat making fucking sex faces at you any chance he gets makes this the most frustrating class you have. That, and you suck at AP Biology. It was test day, so of course you were going to have to suffer through Karkats fucking torment for longer than usual, no one usually looks up during tests, including the teacher, so there's no one to notice how he's looking at you, which, by the way, so isn't fucking fair. Your table is handed the test and immediately the dynamic of the table has changed. John hunches over his test like a fucking anime character and Karkat licks his teeth which are in fact way too fucking sharp for human teeth like what the fuck. You would know. You have marks of them in... Well... Unsaintly places. You try to focus on the test, you really do, but then Karkat manages to tear open a bit of his lip and lets the blood drip down his chin, and just before it drips down to his test, he swipes it up with his finger and sucks it off. Fuck him. Fuck that man fuck that. He has a fucking mess on his chin by the end of the test because he knows that got to you. John doesn't notice. Even after he's done with his test he just practices card tricks. You and Karkat finish at about the same time and he just casually wipes the blood stains off of his mouth with his sleeve. You're so gonna get back at him for this. As soon as you're back in your seat you text your bro Dirk. 

You: hey I need your car keys  
Dirk: You got cum in my car last time fuck that.  
You: c'mon man it won't happen again  
Dirk: It wasn't even yours.  
You: just please give me your car keys  
Dirk: Say apple juice sucks.  
You: fuck that no  
Dirk: Do it or no keys.  
You: you're sadistic  
Dirk: Do you want the keys or not?  
You: fine  
You: aj sucks  
You: i hate you  
Dirk: They're in my locker. Condoms are in the glove box.  
You: i know.  
You: for the record, apple juice is fucking amazing  
Dirk: Whatever.

And just like that, everything is set up. You scribble on a piece of paper you ripped out of your notebook and pass it to Karkat. 'skip next class with me, it'll be worth it' he laughs and writes something before passing it back to you. 'WORTH MISSING ENGLISH CLASS? STRIDER, COME ON. YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN TO MAKE ME SKIP THAT CLASS' You look up at him, annoyed. 'what do you want' you write. He takes almost no time writing before passing it back to you. 'TAKE OFF YOUR GLASSES FOR THE WHOLE TIME NEXT TIME YOU'RE OVER' you slump your head on the table, making a soft thud. You shift your head to the side to be more comfortable, and also to get a look at what's around you without anyone knowing. Perks of shades. What you see just frustrates you more. Karkat has his arms crossed, leaning back in his chair with a smug ass smile on his face, while John is confused, looking between the both of you. You pick yourself off the table and write 'fine. fuck you.' on the paper and slide it back to him. The smug smile just gets worse. Fuck him. How the fuck did you fall for this asshole. Oh yeah, because he's literally amazing. No, you're not thinking about this now you're mad at him. The bell rings and John all but floats out of his seat to get to his next class. He usually walks you but it should be ok, you're hanging out with him after school. He grabs his bag and happily says, "Ready to go?" You shrug, walking to the door with karkat following closely after. "Nah, probably gonna skip." His eyes got bigger as he said a small "ooooohhhh ok." You smile at him and ruffle his hair before heading to Dirk's locker. Karkat, as per usual, heads to the bathroom first. 

You go to the parking lot and text him the Ok. You light a half finished blunt and wait for him to get there. He eventually hops in the back seat and shuts the door. "Hey, gimmie some." You pass it to him and climb into the back seat with him. He just starts to take a drag when he winces at the cut on his lip. You laugh. "Your fault." He makes a mocking noise and takes a long drag, powering through the pain you guess. He held it and puts his hand gently on your neck, pulling you close. You close the distance shutting your eyes and breathing in the smoke he gave you. It was hot for awhile, but then you were both coughing, then laughing. "We gotta get the hang of that." You laugh. He takes a drag and answers, "Well that's why we practice dumbass." You smile. It's always so much easier to smile around him. You finish the blunt and toss it out the window pretty soon after that. At first you just sit together and stew in each others presence, but soon he turns around and looks at you. You've always loved his eyes. Light gray with almost black flecks. They're beautiful. You don't know why he'd ever like your eyes. He lifts your shades off your face gently and smiles softly. You look down as he kisses your freckles and eyelids before pushing his lips into yours. You push back and wrap your fingers through your hair, easily getting tangled in his thick, coarse black hair. You rub roughly on the back of his neck and he moans into your mouth. Game time. You smile into the kiss and easily rip open the tear he made earlier. He gives a soft "Ahh, fuck," as you lick up the blood pouring from his mouth. You reach down a hand to palm at his groin, and you swear you want to live in the sounds that are coming from his mouth. He grinds down on you and you release his lip, whispering 'fuck' under your breath. He smirks and pushes up and takes off your shirt, revealing bruises, old and new, all left there by him. He wiggles your jeans down and frees your boner ( lol ) from your boxers. He digs his sharp ass teeth into his lip again, making it bleed a lot worse before licking your cock from base to tip. Your eyes flutter and grip the seat hard, leaving one hand in his hair to pet the top of his head. You know he loves that shit. He licks you again and drags his lip behind so that it lingers a bit longer than his tongue does, letting the blood from his lip drip down onto you. He takes you into his mouth excruciatingly slow, keeping eye contact the whole time. He's dragging moans out of you and right when you're on the edge, he pulls off. Fuck. That. He smiles, that fucker knows what's next. You flip him on his back and he helps you pull off his pants and yours the rest of the way down. You grab a condom and some lube you have in 'travel size' the front seat flap. You roll on the condom and slick yourself up before hovering over him. "You ok?" He laughs and replies with a simple, "Yeah dumbass fuck me." You definitely oblige. You push your fingers into him, just to stretch him enough before shoving your cock into him. He gasps and moans loudly. You clamp your hand over his mouth and smile, using your other hand to prop yourself up. "Bite me or shut up." He nodded, a few small tears slipping out. You're used to him letting out a few tears, freaked you out at first but you've grown used to and almost fond of it. You let go of his mouth and he latches onto his usual spot on your shoulder, and you can swear one of these days hes gonna leave a scar. You reach down your free hand to jerk him off, and the whimpery moans hes spewing next to your ear just makes you fuck him harder. He scraped his nails down your back, leaving red, probably bloody lines over bruises left by him beforehand. You moan and gasp. "FUCK FUCK FUCK," He says into your shoulder before he bites down hard and cums. You're not far behind, cumming inside of him. He's panting and shaking hard, tears leaking from his eyes. You pull out of him and take off/tie off the condom, just throwing it in the seat flap. You put his clothes back on him while he sits in the moment, shaking and breathing heavily. He helps you get his jeans up, and you dress yourself next. He wipes away his tears and looks at your shirtless body. He looks up at you with a small smile. You smile back before you're both laughing again. You bring his face up to yours and kiss him gently, a smile still stuck on both of your faces. "You're bleeding, Dave," You hear him say. You try to look at your shoulder, and you're sure you look fucking ridiculous doing so. "Right here," He pokes a finger at where he bit your shoulder when he came. "You finally left a scar huh kit?" You say with a smile. He wipes off the blood with his sweater and rolls his eyes. "I TOLD you not to call me kit." He says, feigning annoyance. "Better than kitkat though." "UGHHHHHHHHH." You laugh and pull on your shirt. "Wanna cuddle till the bell rings?" You ask. "Duh." You pull him close and pet his hair, hissing the top of his head from time to time. He holds your hand and lifts them up. You know he likes comparing his tan, hispanic skin to your pale ass. "I love you." He said softly. You could barely hear it, you didn't even know he could be that quiet. "I love you." You repeat. The bell rings. You kiss him and hop out of the car, with him closely behind. Once you were both out, you locked the car. You bend to kiss him on the cheek and he gives you a small smile. 

You straighten out, figuratively and literally, before shoving your hands in your jeans pockets. "So, are you going to Fef and Danny's party?" You ask, like you didn't just totally fuck him. "Ugh. Why don't you just call them Feferi and Eridan," He asks. "Because Fef is shorter and Danny hates it when you call him Danny." He sighs. "Whatever. It's still stupid." You close your eyes and smile. You walk back into the school and part ways to go to your lockers. You grab your books and when you close your locker you almost shit yourself. "Fuck Rose why and how the fuck are you so quiet?" Your purple eyed 'sister' rolls her eyes. "Not important, now, something is important." You raise your eyebrows and make an 'oh really?' noise while you grab your AJ and start drinking it. "Are you fucking Karkat." There it goes. AJ. Out your fucking nose. You're sat swiping at your face and coughing. "What. What would make you think that?" You ask, then more quietly, "Who told you? Who else knows?" She smiles brightly, her black lipstick making her smile even more cocky than it usually is. "You just told me, no one else knows. And by the way, you have bloody lines on your shirt. Want a jacket?" You're conflicted weather or not to face the locker or into the hall because you swear you're as red as your fucking eyes right now. You sigh, dejected and ashamed. "Give me the fucking jacket." She starts to hand it over but then withdraws it. "Who's the best sister?" You groan. "Seperated-at-birth doesn't count I don't care if we met up now it doesn-" You start to reach for the jacket but she jerks it back further. "Who's. The best. Sister?" She asks again. You swear she's worse than Dirk. "FINE You're the best 'sister' Ok give me the jacket." She smiles and hands it over. You've never been happier to be lanky as hell, or to be the same shirt size as your 'sister's' girlfriend. "Does John know?" She asks, starting to walk you to your next class. "John doesn't need to know." She stops you. "Polyamory is usually frowned upon, David." You hate when she calls you that. "Me and John aren't dating. He's not even gay, or bi or whatever." She rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say you insufferable prick." What does she know that you don't? Why does she always know something you don't? Fuck. You start to text Jade out of a nervous habit. 

You: hey jade you'd tell me if you knew something you shouldn't right  
Jade: well i guess it would depend on what it was :B  
You: about me specifically  
Jade: welllll i guess it would depend on what it was  
You: do you know anything?  
Jade: heehee  
You: jade please this is of upmost seriousness  
You: like end of squiddles serious  
Jade: too far  
You: you get the point  
Jade: you're always so chill what has you all riled up?  
You: that is not of upmost seriousness  
You: that's like  
You: .00001 on the important scale  
You: so  
You: do you know anything  
Jade: ugh i'm always out of the loop  
Jade: noooooo i don't know anything  
You: cool  
Jade: whatever, i'm here if you need someone  
Jade: nerd :B  
You: rude

You contemplate texting vriska or nepeta, they always have the jump on new relationships or drama, but rethink. Would it be obvious if you texted them? Fuck. Whatever. If Rose knows, you know you have to get the jump on this. Rose will tell Kanaya and Kanaya will tell Vriska and Vriska will Tell Terezi and then all hell will break loose. Might as well cut the middleman. 

You: if i say something you can't get mad  
Terezi: TH4T'S TOT4LLY NOT F41R  
You: when am i ever fair  
Terezi: HON3STLY TRU3  
You: wow rude  
Terezi: YOU S41D 1T  
You: whatever  
You: can't get mad no matter what  
You: promise  
Terezi: FUCK YOU FINE  
You: good ok  
You: so like  
You: here's the situation unfolding  
You: budding  
You: like a fucked up rose that smells like ass  
You: given a really plush amazing ass but still ass  
Terezi: G3T TO TH3 PO1NT  
You: i'm fucking karkat  
You: i think i love him  
You: also there's john  
You: ...  
You: tz?  
You: can't be mad you promised  
Terezi: TH4T'S SOM3 FUCK3D UP SH1T  
You: yeah  
Terezi: 1'M OV3R H1M  
You: are you sure  
Terezi: YE4H  
You: cool  
You: you sure  
Terezi: JUST DROP 1T  
Terezi: 1T'S F1N3, W3'R3 COOL, CH1LL OUT  
You: i'm always chill  
Terezi: WH4T3V3R  
You: love ya  
Terezi: 1'LL PUNCH YOU  
You: i know

That went.... a lot better than you expected. Her and Karkat has some history, you don't know exactly what happened, and you don't think you really want to know. You just don't want that to fuck up your relationship with either of them. You shake it off and start heading to your next class. "Vriska." You say, walking into your maths class. "Strider." She replied, coldly. You smirk without looking at her. Lisped grumbling and slight tapping made you aware of who else was coming in. "Whath up Thrider?" You hear sollux ask. You turn to face him. "Hey sollux. Hey Red." You've always hated Sollux's hair. There was no taming it. At all. Ever. But it always is fucked up in the same way. Does he do it on purpose? Whatever. Terezi's hair is way better. Bright red with ginger roots. You thought it was silly she dyed it redder than it was, but apparently that smelled better. You didn't question it further than that. Class starts but you're not really paying attention. You need to tell Karkat what's happening. He needs to know that Rose and Terezi know. Ugh. This sucks. Highschool sucks.

You: so there might be some problems  
Karkat: WHAT'S WRONG?  
You: nothing  
You: well it depends on how you feel about my sister  
You: ew. ugh. 'sister'**  
Karkat: YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO ADMIT YOU'RE HER BROTHER EVENTUALLY  
You: that will not be today  
Karkat: WHY DID YOU TEXT ME  
You: what?  
Karkat: WHAT ARE THE PROBLEMS  
You: oh that  
Karkat: YEAH THAT  
Karkat: I MEAN IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG YOU CAN TELL ME  
Karkat: I UH  
Karkat: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU'D HEAR ME  
You: that's the opposite of a problem  
You: see the problem is  
You: my 'sister'  
You: she knows  
Karkat: SHE... KNOWS???  
Karkat: ABOUT???  
You: us  
Karkat: OH  
Karkat: THAT MIGHT CAUSE SOME PROBLEMS  
You: yeah  
Karkat: ANYONE ELSE??  
You: terezi  
Karkat: OH  
You: you good?  
Karkat: YEAH  
You: you sure?  
Karkat: WHY NOT

Fuck. Highschool sucks.


	2. Lightning Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to Daves house and I write in a time period that doesn't start at 1am!!! John has no fucking idea why everyone is starting to act weird, and he also has no fucking idea what/who his cousins are doing. Also there's a a LOT of feelings that happen. OH, and Dave cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why hasn't my SBaHj merch come in yet send help

John's POV:

Your fingers dance across the keys of the schools piano to a rhythm all too familiar to your calloused hands. You keep your eyes on the music more out of habit than need to know the notes. You have to get near perfect on your UIL score sheet if you want to stay in independent music study and it's been stressing you out to the point where you literally wake up drumming the notes on your bedsheets. For the past month, you've been eating, breathing, dreaming, living every note in this song, and the stress is kinda to you. You were lucky enough to get the last two periods of the day to practice, and you could guess you've been going at it for awhile now, because you suddenly are aware of Dave leaning on the door frame into the hall. 

"Hey. I was gonna let you finish up but Jane started complaining and Dirk is getting tired of it. Ready?" He asks, arms crossed over his chest. "Oh shit how long have I been here?" You ask, concerned about how long you've kept your sister waiting and gauging on how much shit you're gonna have to take from her. "Including the two periods? Like two and a half hours? Something like that." You're floored. You knew You'd been here for awhile but holy shit. You rush to grab your bags and pack up your music as Dave moves to help you. He grabs your music and starts sorting it in your folder, he's done this so many times you don't even have to worry about him messing up your system. "Holy shit... this is what you're working on? This looks hard as fuck did you seriously get assigned this?" You run your hand through your hair. "Yeah, yeah I got assigned it." He hands you your music folder and you shove it in your bag and close the piano. "Shit man no wonder you've been stressed this is harder than getting bird shit off the roof." You give him a look. "What? Have you ever tried to get bird shit off your roof?" You shrug. "Fair enough." You put on your back pack and follow him to the music hall parking lot where Dirk and Jane are probably waiting. You walk out and see Dirk leaning on the driver side door smoking a cigarette. Ugh. You've smoked pot with Dave a couple times but cigarettes you can't stand. To each their own you guess. 

You hop in the car and immediately get shit from Jane. "Do you have any idea how long we were waiting? Honestly John it's completely ridiculous that you spend so much time practicing that song, you've already pretty much perfected it, at the very least you need to get better at time management blah blah blah blah blah," She drones on and on and you end up tuning her out until Dirk says something. "Huh?" You ask. "Would it be cool with Y'all if I hung out at your place until track is over?" You look at Jane and she shrugs. "Yeah I guess, Dad would be ok with it. Why?" He shrugs. You decide not to press it further, Striders are always weird, no sense in trying to fully understand it. You've always liked that about them though, especially Dave. 

Dave has always been one of your closest friends, even if you've known Rose for longer. He has a way of drawing you in and holding your attention like nothing else really can. He's more entrancing than playing the piano is. You've kinda known you like him more than a friend for awhile now, but you're just.... scared. There's no way he's gay, and you have no idea how he'd react if you told him, so you don't. You're not even sure if you're gay. You like Dave but you still like girls, and you've never really liked a guy before Dave? This is confusing. Whatever. It's not something you see yourself dealing with anytime soon, so why think about it? "Hey Egbert, you still have that keyboard right?" You turn to him and smile. "Yeah, I think it still works, why?" You hear Dirk mumble something under his breath and Dave gives him a look. "Just wondering what the whole song sounds like. Could you play it for me?" You immediately perk up. He almost never wants to hear classical music, but you guess since it is a darker piece he would be more interested. "Yeah of course!" You give him a toothy grin and you're actually really excited about playing for him. You see him give you a small smile and turn back to the front and you feel your cheeks flush. Jade flicks your thigh and you look over at her, but end up rolling your eyes and looking out the window when you see her eyebrows wiggling. She hasn't left you alone since she heard you say Daves name one time when you were sleeping on the couch. It's horribly annoying. 

You pull into the driveway and everyone hops out to go to their own corners of your house. Jane takes the couch, Dirk heads off to Jakes room, and You and Dave sneak bast your dad to get to your room without getting cake stuffed into you. You're able to get there unscaked (bu dum tss) and start setting up your keyboard. "So what was going on earlier?" You ask him. "Huh? Nothing everything's fine yo, all is good in this motherfuckin hood." You sigh, all is totally not good in his motherfuckin hood. "Honestly I don't get why you never tell me anything, I tell you, like, everything!" He smirks. Ugh. "That's how I roll. It's how I operate. It's what I do. It's the prime balance in the justice scale that is life," He rants, obviously stalling. "Don't start with the justice bull, I hear it from Terezi enough in history of law." You make a face. She's smart, and you're sure she's a great person, but she's just... infuriating sometimes. You get an idea that just might sort everything out. "Ok. I have a bet." Dave sits on your bed, next to your keyboard. "I'm listening." You smile. "If I play the song perfectly we get to play heartbeat lightning round. If I miss a note, you... uh..." You trail off, not knowing what would be a suitable punishment for if you missed. "I get your phone for a day. Every password to every social media." He responds. He's not smiling but you can tell he's being stupidly cocky. You'll show him, you've been practicing constantly since you've gotten it. "Deal." You set your keyboard on your lap with a couple pillows as support and crack your fingers and neck. You can practically feel Dave staring at you. You take a breath and position your hands over the keys, and you start. You feel the notes before you hear them and you're confident you're going to win. You happen to forget Dave is a dirty fucking cheater. You feel the bed shift behind you, and then breath behind your ear. “You’re gonna lose.” The words send chills down your spine but you close your eyes and steady your hands. You’re two thirds through the song when you feel something warm and wet go up the back of your neck. Subconsciously you lean into the touch, and you make a small noise of approval, when you hear smug laughter. “I win.” You look down at your hands and you see your right ring finger… on the wrong. Fucking. Key. “That’s not fair you totally cheated!! And I’m NOT-” “Gay, yeah Egbert I know I was just fucking with you chill.” He has a smile plastered on his face that makes you redder than you already were.

"So, lets get this circus act on the streets," He says. You put your keyboard away, Begrudgingly accepting that he technically did win the bet, even if he did cheat. You sit across from him and hold out your pinkey for the game to start. He hooks his finger with yours, and he's off.

"What's your grade in Biology?"  
"Ugh... 87. But don't tell anyo-"  
"Just answers."  
"Fine."  
"Who do you like?"  
"What are we 13?"  
"Only I ask questions."  
"UGH... you know them."  
"Whatever fair enough."  
"Good, asshole."  
"Are you gay?"  
"... I JUST said-"  
"That wasn't in lightning round, doesn't count."  
"I don't.. know..."  
"What do you mean?  
"I just don't know ok? I've only ever liked one guy so like... I don't know."  
"... Who did you like? The guy I mean."  
"That's not fair."  
"What you still like him?"  
"Well yeah."  
"What's his name?"  
"Dave."  
"Egbert."  
"No, Dave. Ok it's you. I'm sorry."

Your cheeks burn so much they hurt. He drops your pinkey and his mouth hangs open. "Uh..." For the first time in the span that you've known him he's completely speechless. "It's your turn." He says simply. Guess you could get this over with. He takes off his shades and looks at you and fuck he has no idea how intense his stare is. He's almost always stoic, even more so when he's uncomfortable, but right now you saw something a bit softer, a bit more kind. This is why you fell in love with him. Fuck it. Might as well admit it to yourself. 

"Fuck I don't know... What's your favorite color?"  
"Red. Ask me what my sexuality is."  
"What?"  
"Just ask."  
"Uh... are you gay?"  
"Not what I said, and no."  
"Fine, what's your sexuality?"  
"I'm pansexual. I like guys and girls."  
"... Oh."  
"Ask me who I like."  
"Who do you like?"  
"You and Karkat."  
"...Karkat?"  
"It's not simple. It's hard to explain just.... OK so like..."

You're completely floored. You didn't know he was gay, wait, no, Pansexual?? Let alone that he liked you?? And Karkat, which is weirder. Your entire brain is screaming that this is a dream and this isn't real because there's no way THE Dave Strider was... queer? Is that even the right word? He lets go of his pinkey and you look up to see him still struggling to find what to say, his eyebrows knitting and his eyes looking at the blankets as if they contained some secret code that he could just decipher to make it easy tell you what he was feeling. "You two are just so... Different. Karkat obviously is rough and loud and just angry but he's honestly just a sensitive dude when you get down to it. And you... You're just... Soft. And sweet and so sincere and when you get to your core you're a lot... stronger than you even know you are. You're basically polar opposites and Y'know It's hard for me to settle on shit and I just... I just kinda like... I just. Love both of you." He's chewing the inside of his lip and his eyes are still searching. They move up to your face and then it's his turn to blush. The red overtakes his face more than usual, covering his cheeks and ears. You've never seen him act like this, you've never seen him actually embarrassed. Sure dirk would fuck with him and his face would get a little red but he'd always have some snarky remark to get back at him. His shoulders are moving uncomfortably and it looks like he doesn't know what to do with his hands. "It's not like trying to pick a record to play it's just... I love both of you ok it's hard to explain but I found some stuff calling it polyamory but I just feel selfish and I don't know I'm sorry," he cuts himself off after his throat started closing up. He is legitimately choking up. You move next to him and wrap your arm around his back, and he leans against you and you feel him shutter. "Come here, come on." You wrap your arms completely around him and lean back onto the wall. You've only seen him like this a handful of times, and every time you do it destroys the both of you. You hate to see him this broken ever, and this is over you. You squeeze him tighter into your hug and you feel his shoulders shake silently. You move to see his face and you take his shades off of the top of his head because there's no way that was comfortable, and wipe the tears from his eyes. "I hate seeing you like this." He sits up and rubs his sleeve across his face. "I hate acting like this. God I feel like such a baby. Fuck I haven't cried like this since..." He trailed off and you pulled him close again. "Don't think about that ok? It's over you're ok. You're safe. I'll keep you safe." He pulls up and looks at you. "See? Underneath the dork and ghost obsession you're way stronger than I could be. Emotionally at least I could still beat the shit out of you," He laughs and you join him, pressing your foreheads together. 

You sat like that for awhile. Holding each other and just talking about how stupid you both were for not knowing you liked each other. You give him the safety of his shades back and with the combination of his aviator shaped security blanket and you running your fingers through his hair, the crying stops pretty quickly. After he's all cleaned up and stoic yet again, you decide to venture out into the living room to play video games, risking life and limb and a stomach full of cake for your best bro. You turn on Dave's favorite game and you, of course, lose every fucking time. Jake comes home pretty soon after you start playing and hear a scream come from his room. You're mildly concerned but Dave tells you he probably just threw a puppet at him or something so you shrug it off. Half way into the third round our dad leaves with Jane to get some baking supplies and as always, Dave asks if you have any AJ, which duh, you always have AJ because Dave is always over and you're pretty sure he'd leave to go buy some if you didn't have it on hand. You pause the game with only a "You're getting the next one," as a complaint to get some from Jake's room. He has a mini fridge in his room and the only reason you keep it in there is because you and Dave usually just hang out in your room, and fuck if you're gonna go all the way downstairs every time he wants some Apple Juice. You take one step into your cousins room before you abscond faster than you ever have. Holy shit. Ok fuck the Apple juice. You went in there to get a fruity drink for your best bro and got a fucking eyeful of your cousin under your best bros bro. You at least don't think they saw you, so there's that. You practically run down the stairs and you're sure your eyes are huge from pure shock. "Dude what happen did you like walk in on my brother boning him or something?" He asks, a joking tone in his voice. You don't move but raise your eyebrows at him. "Holy shit you totally did." You nod. "The picture of your brothers tongue in Jakes mouth is burned into my corneas please get it out," You finally manage to say. Dave smiles and you can tell he's holding back a laugh. "I'll get the Apple Juice, wait here," He says, standing up and jogging up the stairs. You hear a door creak open and the unmistakable "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL" come from Jakes room. Right after that you hear a much softer "Hey Dirk can you grab me some AJ? SHIT!" And then a bang on the wall, and a slam of a door. Dave walks down the stairs with a red bottle mark on his face, along with a his classic smug smile he knows how to do all too well. He holds up two bottles of Apple Juice and shakes them, telling you silently, 'Told you I could get it.' 

"Ok lets get this shit done," He says, sitting down and taking off his Jacket and tossing it at you. You roll your eyes and sit on the couch while he sits in front of you on the floor. "Hey what's on your back?" You ask, reaching forward and touching the several brown lines on his shirt. "Ah uh nothing," He says, wincing away from your touch. "Dude is that dried blood? What happened?" Your concern is growing and he pauses the game and starts crawling away but you easily trip him up and end up sitting on him to stop him. "Shit Egbert lay off the cake or something you weigh a thousand pounds how are you so scrawny," Dave complains from under you. "Shut up and stop squirming," You gripe, and pin his shoulders down. He gives up pretty quickly after that and you pull up the back part of his shirt and gasp. Lines upon bloody lines criss cross over his back, some scarred and some very very fresh. Peppering around them were deep set bruises all in different stages of healing. "Shit... Dave is your Dad-" He cuts you off by almost screaming No, and starts to try and get up again, this time, you let him. "Dave what happened," You demand. He sighs. "Ok, so y'know how I said I like Karkat and you? Karkat was... a bit more observant about the whole thing. Him and I well... We mess around. Sometimes." He shrugged. "I dunno we're not dating or anything we just kinda... yeah." You're confused to say the least, and kind of hurt honestly. He likes both of you but only... 'did stuff' with Karkat. You really are trying to understand this but it's just hard. You can't wrap your head around it. "So... You like Karkat to do stuff with but for ME-" "No, no I know where you're going and no I would totally do... 'stuff' with you I just assumed you didn't want to because of the constant 'I'm not gay!' stuff. But like it's not like I didn't want to," He shrugs. "You're both hot. I dunno man." Oh. OH. "So... Karkat did all," You gesture to his back, "That? Like... All of it? The new stuff I mean." He nods. "Does he have any like... Scratches or bruise things?" You ask. "Hickeys, and yeah he has a few, he's the bitey one though usually. Fucker has sharp teeth," He says with a small laugh. 

You nibble on your lip out of habit and re-position yourself on the floor as he sits next to you. You lose another round of Daves stupid game and he celebrates with a Bottle of AJ and even honors you with a sip. You go to wipe off your mouth and then all hell brakes loose. The nibbled part of your lip gets snagged in one of your braces brackets and there's pretty much no way you're gonna get it out without splitting your lip open. "Shit Daee Hep ee," You manage to say, trying to hold your lip in place to reduce the damage caused. He looks over and grumbles. "What the fuck man how the hell does it get stuck like that?" He asks, obviously annoyed. "Shu uu Hep ee," You gripe. He sighs and scoots over to you. "You're lucky I'm at least here this time, Y'know seeing your teeth just makes me alllll the more grateful that I'll never need- HOly shit," He says, wincing on your behalf. Your fucking lip tore. You slump back on the couch. "Fuck I gotta text my dad to pick me up some wax. Can you pass- shit," Bloody spit comes out of your mouth. Fucking gross. Dave pushes his shades to the top of his head and stares at your lip. "Phone- Shit," Again, blood trickles down your chin. Ugh. Dave moves to you, eyes half lidded and staring at your mouth. Is he trying to kiss you??? Does he not see the blood like pouring from your mouth? Then again, you do really want to kiss him. You push your glasses on the top of your head and close your eyes, moving toward him. The first thing you feel is his tongue moving over the bloody part of your lip and you wince. He moves back and you open your eyes. "You ok?" He asks, concern in his voice. You smile. "Yeah, please don't stop." He obliges and places his hand on the back of your neck and kisses you, sucking blood from your lip and you shudder, and gasp into his mouth. You feel his tongue creep into your mouth and then your hand is in his hair, pulling him closer. You can tell that blood is probably all over both of your lips and chins but at this point you don't care, you've never been kissed like this. You feel a yank on the back of your hair and it exposes your neck, which Dave takes advantage of, licking along your jugular and biting and sucking his way back down. You bite your lip to suppress a moan but your teeth hit the torn part of your mouth and a whimper escapes. He pushes against you and you agree to his silent request and lean back down onto the floor. He works this spot right by your hairline that makes you want so, so much more. He goes back to kissing you and his shades fall down and knock against your forehead, making you both laugh quietly before he takes them off completely. He moves a hand down to your hip and kneads his thumb into your side when you decide it's your turn to bite him. You move your nose to his jaw and push up slightly, and he seems to get the hint. You try to mimic what you felt on your neck and you at least think it's working. 

He moves his hand to the inside of your shirt and starts to push it up when you hear a soft thud and sloshing noise, along with Dave yelling "Shit," and moving to look at the stairs. You turn your head to see your cousin fleeing up the stairs and Dirk leaning on the wall with a shit eating grin on his face. Dave sits up on top of you, which would have been a great visual if he wasn't throwing an Apple Juice bottle, that had just hit him in the side, at his brothers face. Dirk, of course, catches it at the last second. His mouth hangs open for just a second before saying, "SO, is that who's cum is in my car?" Daves eyebrows furrow and his mouth turns into a line and he chucks another (empty) bottle of Apple Juice at Dirk. Dirk knocks it out of the way and shrugs before going back upstairs. "Does uh... Does anyone know about you and karkat?" You ask hesitantly. He slides off your lap and grabs his shades. "Rose and Terezi... I think that's it unless they told someone. Which, knowing rose-" "At the very least Kanaya and Eridan know," You finish his sentence. He shrugs and nods. You sit up and adjust the uncomfortable bulge in your pants. "So... what now?" You ask. "I dunno man. I guess we just wait. See what happens, let this shit play out." You nod.

Fuck, highschool sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO in case everything wasn't clear I'm gonna explain some shit so fasten ur fucking seat belts
> 
> Beta kids are juniors but John is in a lot of senior or AP classes, Dave is only in AP biology because John made him join so they would have a class together. Roxy and Eridan did it because they wanted to and they easily were smart enough, and Karkat wanted to learn more about it so that's why he's in there
> 
> Most the trolls are in on level classes except Gamzee who's in a lot of sophmore classes because he failed a lot bc he never showed up to a lot of them, some of them are in senior classes but I might add the preScratch (Probs the wrong term lol) trolls later so there's that
> 
> Rose was in AP English but she got kicked out and the how will be explained later (It's funny don't worry)
> 
> Their electives go as follows  
> Dave-Welding and Music theory; John- Independent Music study; Rose- Orchestra and Art; Jade is in Band and Cheer squad; Dirk- Robotics and Coding; Roxy- Welding and Cooking; Jane- Advanced Cooking; Jake- Varsity Track; Karkat - art and sculpting; Aradia- Mythology and Psycology; Tavros- Library Aid and Study Hall; Sollux- Robotics and Coding; Nepeta- FFA; Terezi- Sculpting and Study Hall; Kanaya- Advanced Fashion and Design; Vriska- Volleyball and floral design; Equius- Football and weight training; Gamzee- Football double period; Eridan- Fashion and Journalism; Feferi- Volleyball and Tennis
> 
> NOW for the plot development shit
> 
> Dave and Dirk were heavily abused by their Dad which is why they were in therapy and why Dave is severely fucked up, They got emancipated and make money now by Dirk selling his projects online and Dave working DJ gigs
> 
> Terezi's 'Accident' was when kids in her elementary school (In like 5th grade) bullied her because her eyes had broken blood vessels like constantly and they ended up holding her down and pouring acid into her eyes. Not fun.
> 
> Gamzee is basically the schools drug dealer
> 
> Tavros got hit by a train when he was a kid and it mangled his legs so he has pretty big scars all over them and has completely lost the use of them
> 
> Uhhhh John is blackrom for TZ and TZ loves going to parties but she needs someone to go with her because navigating a house party blind isn't easy and because they're BFF's that person is usually Dave
> 
> ROXY AND DIRK ARE NOT RELATED, JAKE AND JANE ARE NOT RELATED  
> John's mom got with someone before Dad and made Jane and then got with Dad who is how John is related to Jade and Jake. Jane had a thing for Jake but never told him bc She thought it'd be weird which like is reasonable even if they aren't related.  
> Rose and Dave are twins and Roxy is her adopted sister (Rose was adopted out), and Dirk is daves half brother, Roxy flirts with Dirk because it freaks Dave out. 
> 
> John and Rose knew eachother since like kindergarten and John met Dave online when they were like 10.   
> Dave Knew Terezi from John introducing them online and they became besties. From there he started to know like everyone in that friend group. 
> 
> Fef and Eridan have the same relationship like Margo and Elliott in The magicians bc fuck it  
> Vriska and Dave party together in a blackromish way   
> Jane and Roxy flirt sometimes
> 
> Uhhhh that's all I can think of rn but I'll probably add to that shit list next chapter kthxbai (I'm dead inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where i'm going withthis lmao homestuck just hurts so i'm throwing up fanfic lets go fam lets fuckin go lets make it happen. What is editing? what is re reading?? lmao i'm dead already pls decapitate me


End file.
